La débâcle des sentiments
by Louguia
Summary: Suite de l'épisode "I Do". Une lettre envoyée et une attente insupportable... Amateur du Quinntana, cette fiction est pour vous :)
1. Chapter 1

_« Chère Quinn_

_Salut Quinn_

_Hey Q !_

_Joder ! Quinn, tu sais que je douée ni pour les formes, ni pour la manière de faire les choses. Alors je te le demande, ne fais pas attention à cette introduction et lis plutôt les quelques mots que je vais t'écrire. Même si je ne sais pas du tout par où commencer, et que tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi tu tiens cette lettre entre tes mains._

_Tout d'abord sache que ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, alors par pitié ne me téléphone pas pour me dire que tu as bien rigolé, je me sens déjà assez mal comme cela. Et si ce que je vais te dire n'est pas partagé, par pitié ne me repousse pas, tu n'as aucune idée d'à quel point c'est dur pour moi d'écrire ces mots. Enfin si, tu le sais. Tu es sans doute celle qui me connaît et me comprends le mieux, n'en déplaise à Britt._

_Le fiasco qui aurait du être le beau mariage de M. Shue et poil de carotte a eu lieu il y a un peu plus d'un mois maintenant, et je crois qu'il est inutile de te rappeler comment nous avons fini la soirée toutes les deux. Je sais que tu m'as dis que pour toi ce n'était qu'une manière de t'amuser et de tester les choses, mais plus le temps passe et plus je réalise que ce n'est pas le cas pour moi. Je veux dire… Ce qu'on a fait a remis en cause tout ce que je suis, au plus profond de moi. Cette nuit a remué des choses que j'espérais et pensais totalement oubliées._

_Te souviens-tu de notre premier jour de cours ensemble ? La première fois que je t'ai vu, cela a été devant le panneau d'affichage du lycée. Tu portais une de tes nombreuses robes, aux couleurs fleuries et joyeuses, mais ce qui t'habillais le plus était ce regard déterminé avec lequel tu as inscrit ton nom sur la fiche d'inscription. Je t'avais remarquée et je n'arrivais pas à détourner le regard de toi, tu me faisais ressentir des émotions que je n'arrivais pas à déterminer. Intriguée, je me suis approchée de la fiche une fois que tu es partie, et j'ai vu que tu t'étais inscrite dans l'équipe des cheerleaders. Je souhaitais en savoir plus sur toi, alors je me suis inscrite à mon tour et ai attendu avec impatience de pouvoir te revoir lors des sélections. J'avais bien sûr retenu ton nom et il n'arrêtait pas de résonner dans ma tête. Quinn Fabray._

_Le jour des sélections est arrivé et je t'ai revue une nouvelle fois. Tu portais un petit short et un débardeur, et tu affichais toujours ton regard déterminé. Lorsque tu as posé les yeux sur moi, je me suis sentie toute petite et insignifiante, je souhaitais être proche de toi, mais j'étais tellement impressionnée… Je n'ai pas baissé les yeux, et tu as fini par me sourire et m'approcher. On est devenues amies et on a toutes les deux intégré l'équipe de cheerleaders. On a prit Brittany sous notre aile et à nous trois nous sommes devenues inséparables._

_Notre relation a toujours connu des hauts et des bas, et je dois bien t'avouer que si j'ai été si froide quelques fois avec toi au début, c'était parce que j'en avais marre que tu nous rabâches le sujet Finn. Ce grand dadet avec son sourire niais me sortait par les yeux, et c'était uniquement parce qu'il t'intéressait. Je doute qu'il réalise un jour pourquoi j'ai toujours été une garce avec lui. Mais à la limite, ça je m'en fous._

_Te souviens-tu de ce que tu m'as dis lors de Thanksgiving ? Tu as dis que j'étais jalouse de toi, ce qui est totalement faux. En vérité, je suis jalouse de toutes les personnes autour de toi. Tu es sortie avec Finn, alors j'ai couché avec lui. Tu étais avec Sam ? J'ai tout fait pour que votre relation s'arrête. Tu as couché avec Puck, j'ai couché avec Puck. Ne comprends-tu donc pas ? Si j'ai fais tout cela ce n'est pas parce que j'étais jalouse de tout ce que tu as, mais pour faire comme toi. Être toi. Je suis sortie avec Brittany, une blonde aux yeux clairs qui est cheerleader également, cela ne te fais pas penser à quelqu'un d'autre ? Madre de Dios Quinn, si tu avais plus confiance en toi tu aurais très certainement vu que je crève d'amour pour toi depuis le premier jour, peut-être même avant que je ne le réalise moi-même._

_J'ai l'impression de devenir folle depuis un mois, j'ai touché du bout des doigts ce que je veux avec toi. Un véritable feu d'artifice a eu lieu dans mon pauvre petit cœur, et depuis tout me semble fade et insipide parce que tu n'es pas à mes côtés. Je suis insupportable depuis ce jour-là, Porcelaine, le nain et le gigolo doivent supporter mes sautes d'humeur et Snixx qui semble avoir fait définitivement son retour dans ce bas monde. Sans compter que si je continue à me baffrer de pots de glace devant des séries à l'eau de rose stupide, je vais finir par prendre vingt kilos. Tout ça à cause de toi._

_Alors je te le demande sincèrement, imagine que je me mets à genoux devant toi pour plus de théâtralité et d'effets, fais-moi part de ce que tu penses. De ce que tu ressens. Je t'attendrai comme prévu à notre rendez-vous de la semaine par webcam, et j'aimerais beaucoup que tu mentionnes cette lettre. Si les choses ne sont pas partagées, dis-moi juste que tu l'as reçue et passe à autre chose. Je comprendrai, j'ai passé un tel moment à faire de ta vie un enfer… Mais sache que tout cela était pour te faire réagir, inconsciemment. Maintenant je suis sûre de ce que je ressens, en une nuit tu as réussi à tout me faire oublier, Brittany et notre histoire également. Et sache aussi que tu me manques atrocement._

_Santana, ou Satan. »_

Soupirant, Santana relu une nouvelle fois les lettres qui se trouvaient sur le papier qu'elle tenait. Dans sa hâte de dévoiler ses sentiments à Quinn, elle avait pressé tellement fort sur le papier que les lettres s'étaient incrustées dans les pages suivantes de son bloc-note. La latine s'en voulait de s'être montrée aussi faible devant celle qu'elle aimait à surnommé la Reine des glaces. Nous étions mercredi soir, il était 21h30 et Quinn ne s'était toujours pas connectée. Elle avait certes eu des retards, mais elle avait toujours pris le soin d'avertir son amie restée à New York. Et aujourd'hui, malgré plus d'une heure trente de retard, Santana n'avait toujours rien reçu.

Sortant brusquement de sa léthargie, Santana ragea et envoya valser son ordinateur contre le mur. Elle chiffonna les morceaux de papier dans son poing et l'envoya en direction de la corbeille, de l'autre côté de sa chambre qui était dans un désordre incroyable. Marmonnant en espagnol dans sa barbe, la latine se saisit de son coussin et le serra contre elle, cherchant une façon quelconque de se rassurer et de trouver du réconfort. Quinn n'avait non seulement rien dis sur sa lettre, mais elle avait apparemment tout simplement décidé de mettre un terme à leur amitié. Pourtant, Santana savait qu'elle avait reçu sa lettre, puisqu'elle l'avait envoyé en recommandé, demandant ainsi à ce que la personne signe un petit papier pour certifié le fait qu'elle l'avait eu en main propre. Et Mademoiselle Fabray l'avait fait.

Ne voulant pas s'abaisser à demander à Rachel si elle avait eu des nouvelles de la blonde qui hantait ses esprits, Santana resta enfermée dans sa chambre. Une nouvelle envie de glace la prit, mais elle refusa de traverser le salon et de subir les regards inquisiteurs de Kurt ou Rachel. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait désormais, c'était de disparaître de la surface de la terre ou alors qu'on lui foute la paix. La Diva avait bien tenté de lui tirer les vers du nez tout à l'heure, remarquant bien les changements dans le comportement de Santana. D'une telle manière que l'hispanique avait manqué de l'étrangler. D'ailleurs, elle revenait apparemment à la charge, puisque Santana entendit distinctement des coups frappés contre la porte de sa chambre.

**- Va te faire foutre Berry !** cria-t-elle afin d'être sûre d'être entendue.

Pour être sûre d'être respectée, San' se saisit d'un livre avec lequel elle avait vainement tenté de se changer les esprits et le balança de toutes ses forces contre la porte de sa chambre. Mais apparemment Rachel sembla décidée à faire fi de ces mises en garde, puisque Santana vit la poignée de sa porte se baisser. Folle de rage, Santana envoya son coussin rejoindre l'ordinateur portable qui mourrait dans un coin de sa chambre et se leva pour vider son sac face à son interlocutrice. Cependant tout geste fut figé lorsqu'elle réalisa qui se trouvait sur le seuil de sa porte.

Des cheveux blonds parfaitement coiffés, des jambes parfaites sortant de sous une robe estivale aux couleurs rouges, des bras posées sur des hanches dans une attitude de défi, un petit sourire moqueur et des yeux verts à tomber qui étaient à présent fixés sur elle. De mémoire d'homme, c'était la première fois que Santana Lopez se retrouvait sans voix.

**- Alors, c'est comme ça que tu accueilles tes invités ?**

Manquant de se prendre les pieds dans un jeans jeté en boule sur le sol, Santana s'approcha fébrilement de son invitée surprise. Elle voulu se pincer pour être sûre de ne pas rêver, mais le fait que Quinn puisse se moquer encore plus d'elle la retint. Apparemment légèrement mal à l'aise sous le regard scrutateur de son amie, Quinn baissa les yeux quelques instants avant de les relever lorsque Santana prit la parole.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

Quinn sourit une nouvelle fois, cette fois ci sans aucune moquerie. Elle avait conscience qu'en dehors du sens principal de la question, Santana en posait ainsi plusieurs autres. Pourquoi es-tu là ? As-tu reçu ma lettre ? Souhaites-tu y donner une suite ? Viens-tu me dire que plus jamais tu veux ne serait-ce même me voir ? Que je dois faire un trait sur toi à tout jamais ? Le regard de la latina était rempli de questions et d'interrogations que Quinn pouvait parfaitement deviner. Ayant toutes les deux du mal à faire parler leurs sentiments, elles avaient peu à peu appris à lire dans le regard de l'autre pour y trouver les réponses à leurs questions.

Farfouillant dans son sac à main, Quinn en sortit une enveloppe que Santana connaissait bien. C'était celle avec laquelle elle avait envoyé son courrier. Cette dernière se mordit la lèvre et quitta l'enveloppe des yeux pour croiser ceux de son amie.

**- J'ai reçu ta lettre. Et je pense qu'une telle… Déclaration méritait plus qu'un simple rendez-vous par webcam interposée. Viens-là.**

Oubliant le fait qu'elle ne supportait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres, Santana se rapprocha de la belle blonde qui avait pris le soin de refermer la porte après s'être glissée entièrement dans la chambre. Lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur, Quinn lui sourit doucement avant de reprendre la parole.

**- J'ai été très touchée par tes mots San. Certes tout n'as pas toujours été très rose entre nous, mais on a cette complicité et ces points communs que personne n'a jamais pu détruire, pas même nous avec nos multiples disputes.**

Santana sourit, se remémorant très bien des nombreuses disputes et toutes les fois où elles en étaient venues aux mains. Que ce soit dans le couloir du lycée ou dans leur salle de répétitions, les giffles qu'elles étaient échangées semblaient retentir à nouveau dans la chambre à coucher new-yorkaise de la latine.

**- Comme toi, j'ai du mal à exprimer ce que je ressens, alors…**

Plantant son regard dans les yeux corbeaux de Santana, Quinn esquissa un petit sourire avant de rompre les quelques centimètres qu'il y avait entre elles. La latine n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle sentit les douces lèvres de la femme qu'elle aimait se poser sur les siennes. Un baiser tendre et amoureux, tout aussi envoutant que ceux qu'elles avaient échangé lors de cette fameuse Saint-Valentin, mais totalement différent. Un baiser qui scellait une promesse d'un avenir radieux, vécu à deux.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à vous :)

Si vous faites partis de ceux qui m'ont demandé une suite à cette histoire, sachez que je ne compte pas en faire. Par contre, j'ai commencé une nouvelle fiction, venez donc y jeter un coup d'œil !

s/9395286/1/Everything-s-gonna-be-alright

Merci beaucoup et à bientôt !


End file.
